


Limelight

by Flatter_Sine



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatter_Sine/pseuds/Flatter_Sine
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. Concerns

Order of Heroes, group of dedicated people mainly from Kingdom of Askr, whose objective is to oppose anything that could threaten the kingdom and the outrealms. The Order are vast and diverse; comprised of men and women from different worlds. And every of their lives depends in the hands of the Order's tactician: Kiran. Thus, his daily life is hectic as his orbs income.

* * *

The Order's hooded enigma strolled around the courtyard of the castle. Ignoring many stares from his peers, as he struggles to juggle hefty amount of orbs in his hands. This added to his huge sack on the back. Carrying orbs that no one can wonder how many. He kept repeating himself, non stop summoning heroes and came empty handed. It boggles the mind of almost everyone especially Alfonse who worried of his friend's health.

Nobody knows what the Summoner see or feel when he summons in the chamber. Three of the four original members are included and heroes summoned never stepped inside the chamber after their first arrival, as it is locked with a seal that even skilled thief and scholars couldn't figure out. Befitting for an enigma that anything related to him shrouded in mystery. It is also an unspoken rule to never try to sneak or tail the Summoner when he begins the ritual.

Today's an exception.

Everyone had worried of his health. His constant check-ups with the healers are suspicious enough that his recent endeavors causes many heroes to keep an eye on him. To the Summoner, his main priorities is to fulfill his selfish goals. He can't told anyone of it, as some of them might stop him or outright yelled in front of his face. And he is ready to pay the price if it comes to _that_.

* * *

The giant door of the summoning chamber closed. Signaling the Summoning has started. From the bystander's perspective, loud noises of Summoner cursing and screaming enough to startle anyone come close to the room.

"What is happening to Kiran, lady Sharena?" says the green-haired mage from Elibe, Nino.

Beside her, the mentioned lady responds, "I don't know. It's hard to reach him these days. I wonder if we wasn't good enough for him,"

"Don't say that! Summoner surely likes you, and everyone here. Maybe he don't want to talk because he is afraid he hurts anyone,"

The Askr princess fixed her gaze to the door. "Maybe, but he wasn't recluse like this. And what reason he could hurt us? He is such a good friend to everyone yet... I can't shake off this feeling that he'd done something troublesome to ensure everyone happy."

The door opened, and what welcomes them a sight the tired Summoner, barely holding himself. With his gun dropped, he fell.

* * *

Opening his eyes was hard enough, as relieving the love-hate relationship with the dreaded room he was accustomed with.

" *pant* 's not enough..."

His voice was weak and barely audible on his ears. A shinning light brightens his vision, silhouette forming, and as his vision cleared. Familiar braid of a princess and bald head of a kindly priest welcomes him.

"Ah, he awakes, Princess Sharena."

"Kiran?"

He answer with a weak groan.

"This is not good, you should rest for awhile, okay?"

"...no..." came his answer again.

"It's been a month you've been doing this. A month since we won against Embla... yet when everyone's happy..." she pauses. "I am really worried, you know. Everyone are, some of the heroes even cancels their plan returning home when they heard about you. So please, rest, okay. We'll be waiting for you."

The Summoner grabs a hem of her shirt, stopping her from covering him with a blanket.

"...I can't... comply... with that," he struggled.

Sharena sighed. "I can't accept your request either ... just lie down, please. For everyone's sake, I am asking this as your friend."

He reluctantly lie down. Staring at the ceiling while Sharena sits beside his bunk. Watching over him.

* * *

_I had a simple wish, really. I want to connect every bonds. Every lost and broken, no matter what it is, I just want it to be mended. As soon this is over, I will be gone. And every trace of... this will be gone. They will return, and I, too, will return to where I came. Even if I must use myself to achieve that, I would. This world felt fleeting. I wish for everyone to leave with joy and happiness. I want to fix it, but not everything can..._


	2. What Papers Can Do

Bright sunny day greets the land of Askr today. Nothing urgent came up since the Order's castle still in reparation. Until it reached an operable state, stopping Embla are put on hold. Still, that doesn't mean they'll forget what they do here. While Askran soldiers and her brother helps with the construction, she hops around the castle grounds. Looking for the hooded Summoner.

Ah yes, the Summoner. A new addition to the Order's main members. Acting as a tactician for future operations. His mysterious aura radiates many question Sharena will surely bombards on the lad. Sharena doesn't know how he can strategize so quickly and giving orders very fast. It's like he is born to be tactician. And she admires that about him. Having someone reliable giving orders calms her mind in battle. Sure, Commander Anna always orders around people in the castle, but for a newcomer being the one who gave order speaks volume of his skills.

And speak of the devil.

There he is in the dilapidated garden, sitting on the fountain's bench, fiddling with a paper?

"What is he doing?" Sharena mumbled.

She carefully approach him from behind. Trying her chances, even though she knows he will notice her. He has high awareness after all.

Instead of playful remark or a sudden creepy turn from the Summoner, she easily sneaks behind him. Seeing this is her chance, she playful poke his cheek.

"Boo!"

"Eep, Princess Sharena? What are you doing here?"

That has to be one of the cutest squeak she ever heard. Papers he fiddled falls on the ground, and his collection of weird paper figurine scattered on the ground too. 

"Hiya Summoner! What'cha doin here?" she chirped.

"Um, I'm making an origami," he meekly replied, still recoiling from being sneaked.

"Is that what you are making?" she pointed the folded papers.

He nods then explains, "It's something from where I came from actually. It's relaxing," then he beamed up towards the princess. "Ooh, you should make one too! I could teach you,"

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah, just watch me, okay?"

So begins the Summoner, Sharena intently watches him from the ground with brimming excitement. 

_Wait, Should I be the one who sit in her position_ thought the Summoner. He dismissed the notion, and straight to the demonstration. Knowing he can't delay it since he is talking with the princess after all.

The Summoner begins folding the paper, with his hand moved gingerly while forming the paper. With a final touch, he presents the princess with his handiwork, a crane.

"Here, think you can do it, lady Sharena?"

"Sure! I show you my skills, and by the way just adress me with my name, okay!"

The Summoner nodded, watching the princess forming her own origami.

Minutes passed.

"Ta-da!" she cheerfully presents her handiwork.

What the Summoner not even remotely resembling his own, it's more akin to a crumpled paper. "Um, princess?"

The princess cheeks burned bright red, with her hands covering her face. "Ahhh! I'm sorry, Summoner! I failed you. I should have watched you more carefully."

"Well. let me show you how it's done again. I'll do it slowly."

She nodded, and minutes passed again. She failed to even make one.

"Why can't I do it?" she flailed her arms in frustration.

The Summoner sighed. "Have you followed my instruction properly?"

She whistles, trying to ignore his inquiry.

"Do you want to do this again later?"

"Huh?"

"I think your issue right now is that you aren't properly focused. If this happens again in the battlefield something bad will happen to you,"

"Well, I guess you have a point,"

She ponders for awhile of his offer, and comes to conclusion, "Yep, I accept! Please take care of me!"

She bowed, reminding Kiran of his days back in his country. "Please take care of me too, Princess Sharena-"

"Uh-huh, no princess! Just call me by my name, we're friends now! And friends should call each other name,"

"Friends..." he echoed. "Kiran."

"Hm?"

"Kiran, my name is Kiran,"

Sharena giggled. "Hey! What's funny?"

"Everyone already know your name silly, but still, proper introductions are in order."

She stood up and holds the hooded's man hands. "My name is Sharena, and I am your friend. I hope we can stay that way till' the end!"

Thus begins, their friendship that'll last forever.


	3. Telling a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoner elaborates his origin...

The garden in the castle grounds perhaps has been his sanctuary. With afternoon comes, he rests his head on a bench with a beautiful fountain in the view. It provides him tranquility to ponder his elusive past he has been trying so hard to reveal as vague as possible to the Order.

It is the most perplexing part of himself. He knows this hazy memory is his own yet he doesn't feel anything. It's like his mind purposely ignoring it to hide something he shouldn't delve deeper.

The more he tries to recall the more his heart aches. The feeling hurts, as if hid heart buries so much sorrow that it'll burst any second. He left something in the past, something precious. 

He considered to ask his summoned mages to assist him in recalling his memories, but the chance never came. He always instinctively avoids to do this. But, one day...

"When the time comes, perhaps..." The Summoner mumbled to himself, unaware of an approaching princess behind him.

The Summoner is many things, but he is not a natural fighter, thus, a single unassuming touch is enough to...

"Eep!"

He alwasys let out a small squeak, a cute one.

The perpetrator formed the most widest grin she could ever muster. Of course, this is just her being playful to her friend. 

"I've been looking for you everywhere," she said, as she sat beside him. "I should've known this is the first place I would find you. Since you're always hanging here."

"Ah, sorry for the trouble." The Summoner sheepishly replied.

"No problem!" she clasp her hands. "By the way, why are you being moody? C'mon.."

Sharena reach Kiran's mouth and forms a smile on his face. "...turn that frown upside down!"

Underneath the thick hood, Kiran face burns hotter than any summer he had experienced. Despite his role being as the closest to all heroez he had summoned, he's still uncomfortable with close contact with others.

"A-Ah princess!"

Sharena, realizing Kiran's discomfort, backs off. "Sorry, I'm just trying to–you know? Hehe..."

Both abruptly fall into silence. Not knowing what to do, Sharena said, "Hey, you want to hear a story?"

"S-sure,"

Sharena took a breath and began, "Well, um, there is a kingdom. Bathed–no, engulfed? Well, it's a kingdom, okay?"

Kiran chuckled at her attempt, earning a scoff from his companion.

"Hey! I'm trying my best here." she pouted.

"How about I am the one who tell you a story?"

"Wha-? I'm the one who started it mister! You can't just snatch it."

"Okay, I start,"

"Don't ignore meee!" she playfully hit his shoulder.

Kiran merely chuckled. He begin his story.

* * *

_In a dreary, dull world where tall steel reigns over the lands. Where it reaches the sky, almost scratching the blue. It is a world that full of lively atmosphere, and monotonous present that engulfed its people. Streets are bustling with crowds like a sea of men. Despite this, nobody knew each other. Everyone has life and their priorities are elsewhere. A young boy lives in this world. Unshaken and bright for tomorrow that comes. He is a person who wishes to be what his parents teaches him. To be good, to be kind to others, and helpful to others._

_A boy that'll suffer should he retain that ideal. For he is full of grief and sorrow. Forced to live despite hiding his pain to make sure his family thrives._ _They live a rough life that happen because circumstances out of their control._ _The boy loves his family so much he is willing sacrifice every ounce of himself for the sake of others' happiness. This worries his dearest friends and family. They are concerned for the boy's recklessness. His obsession to be selfless turns him into selfish boy who unwillingly uses the bonds he formed to pull the strings. Through his suffering he gain sympathy, through his "selflessness" he inspire other, and through his demeanor he broke others' heart._

_Fate then came upon him. Struck him down and left him broken. He is stripped of "I" and left with a "Who". Face unrecognizable nobody would know him. Soul tethered into a vessel that wasn't his. He lost what makes him an individual. He is now left with a power to become the one who mend the bonds and the one who might will selfishly strengthen them so his sorrow could be quenched..._

* * *

Kiran abruptly pauses, suddenly stood up and startling Sharena who intently heard his story.

"No, I..." the Summoner loss for words. Unable to muster anything other than walking away from the garden.

"Wait!"

Sharena chases after him. Out from the garden and into the castle grounds. she frantically run around the castle, ignoring others who watches her. As dusk falls, she gives up, and tells Alfonse of the Summoner's disappearance. Who promptly tells her that Summoner is at the castle garden.

"He's sitting there on a bench when I went there to check things out. He seems disturbed... I don't wish to interrupt his dwellings, but I suggest you meet him at once, Sharena."

She nodded and rushed to the garden.

* * *

Like Alfonse said, he really is sitting on the bench they shared. She approaches him and gently squeeze his shoulder. He turns a little, acknowledging her presence.

"Hey," she said. "Can I sit beside you?"

He nodded, and giving a space beside him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you abruptly," Kiran said,

"No problem, Summoner! I am used to it."

They didn't speak for a moment. leaving the sound of water flowing from the fountain fills the silence.

Kiran attempted to speak, but a finger glued onto his lips refrains him from doing so.

"No, you don't have to tell me about it. If you are not ready, just don't."

She close the distance between them. Kiran didn't resist and merely let her head fall on his shoulder, and her hands wrap him into a hug.

Without any words to fill in, they simply feel each other's warmth. Wrapped together doing nothing. As night comes, their eyes fell and they went into slumber.

When dawn welcomes new day, Alfonse found both of them slept in each other arms.


End file.
